Some electronic systems include a storage drive that can write and read data on a removable storage medium. Because the storage medium is removable, the data on the storage medium is designed to be compatible with many other types of storage drives. It is desirable to have data that is written on one storage drive be readable by other storage drives. In addition, with copy protected removable storage media, once the media has been recorded, it is desirable to have drives other than those intended to write to the media capable of recognizing the media as read only. Unfortunately, since some of the storage drives intended for reading the media are also capable of writing on recordable media, the storage media may be rejected if it is recognized as copy protected recordable media.